


Easy to Love

by Dokt0rGunn



Series: Borderlands Prompts [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: A little bit of violence, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokt0rGunn/pseuds/Dokt0rGunn
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:"Only if you would like but maybe -Idea: Atlas CEO Rhys has been under a great amount of stress lately and has been running himself ragged. The former doppelganger and now Atlas employee close to Rhys takes it upon himself to provide the CEO some nice and well-deserved relaxation and pull him away from the stresses of running the company.Ship: RhysothyTone: Fluff. Maybe gore too if you want both of the boys to not be nice at all and have some strange ways to be sweet on each other."- hyperioncompanyman





	Easy to Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to do!

Another long day of arguing with the Maliwan representative, and still no results. Rhys sighed running one hand through his hair ruining his careful styling, normally that would bother him, but not today, he was too tired to care.  
  
Maliwan had blockaded the trade routes between Pandora and the Edens the moment Atlas had overtaken them in sales, they were trying to claim it was in order to ‘protect the galaxies from the border planets’. It was starting to look like he would have no choice but to attack the other company.  
  
As much as Rhys relished the idea of the smug Maliwan representative who was currently taking up space in one of his hotels dying hideously, the CEO did not want to go to war.  
  
A battle like that would be a siege and Maliwan would have every resource available from the Edens on their side. The only win would be if he hired a bunch of vault hunters, and there we're only a few of those that we're even willing to work for him; even less that he trusted.  
  
Fiona, Sasha, and Tim, everyone else was either unavailable to him or absolutely insane. Fiona and Sasha weren't even options as they had gone on a much deserved vacation across to Aquator. Which left only Tim, and though the man certainly excelled at excessive violence in the best way, he couldn't take on Maliwan solo.  
  
Rhys stood and cracked his neck before pressing his forehead to the glass of the nearby window. The man’s eyes slowly slid over the gleaming towers of the reclaimed and rebranded city of Opportunity, but even that usual boost to his ego made no difference.  
  
Where was Tim anyway? He was only just realizing now what with the stress of the last few weeks, but he hadn't seen the man in at least four days.  
  
Not that Rhys was in the habit of checking in on his employees constantly, but Tim was different. The man usually stopped in during the evening every day or so to update him on any new security measures and the local news.  
  
After joining them for one of their evening talks Yvette had spent an obscene amount of time teasing Rhys about the way he hung on the man's every word. So he had a small crush, so what, it couldn't possibly harm anything, he would certainly never say a word, too afraid of abusing his authority.  
  
A polite knock sounded at the door and his comm buzzed on his desk.  
  
Maybe that was Tim? Should he be thinking about him this much, was it weird? It was weird. Especially when he should be focused on Maliwan. Stretching his shoulders he returned to his desk and answered the comm.  
  
"Dr. Kincel is here to see you Sir...again," his secretary sounded hesitant, "I did tell him you were about to head home for the day, but he's insisting he speak with you."  
  
Rhys sighed, "no, send him in."  
  
Smoothing his hair and straightening his back the man did his best to look every inch the intimidating CEO, but honestly he was exhausted. He was really starting to understand why Handsome Jack had been so famous for air-locking people. Not that Rhys had an airlock, or a space station to have an airlock. He did have this tower, and he supposed the drop off of it would probably kill someone, but there was traffic below and that sounded messy.  
  
The door clicked open and Dr. Kincel swanned into the office as if he owned the place before dramatically dropping himself onto the sofa on the far side of the room.  
  
Maliwan just had to send the most obnoxious person they had.  
  
"Mr. Price, do you not value my efforts to negotiate a reasonable result between yourself and my employer?"  
  
Rhys sighed, in his opinion Kincel had done nothing to aid him and had in fact mostly hindered his efforts, "what's wrong?"  
  
"The staff at your hotel have been very rude to me you know, the amount of times I've been told that something I asked for isn't available is absolutely unacceptable!"  
  
He'd heard some details from the hotel manager, apparently the man kept asking for things like cherries, a thing that did not grow on Pandora, and could not be shipped to them with the closed trade routes.  
  
"As I'm quite certain the hotel manager has explained to you Doctor, there are certain amenities which simply are not available on Pandora, not even in the middle of New Opportunity; especially with my trade routes cut off."  
  
"Well that's just unacceptable," the man sniffed, "if I ask for a kale salad with shaved almonds, I expect a kale salad with shaved almonds. Not some sad lettuce with whole almonds! Can you imagine the toxicity of that nonsense?! And your hotel's hot tubs! Just terrible, tiny pitiful things! Utterly unacceptable!"  
  
Rhys almost slammed his own head into his desk, why was this his life? Being a CEO was supposed to be all about power, instead he was babysitting some snobby Maliwan diplomat on the off chance he might be able to end a blockade.  
  
Thankfully he was saved from having to answer by his office door pushing open and Tim poking his head in with a sheepish smile. It would have been positively adorable if not for the blood dried over-top of the freckles that decorated the man’s nose and cheeks.  
  
Rhys smiled, weary, but genuinely pleased to see the man, "sorry, I'll be just a few more minutes."  
  
"Who's this!?" the strangled high pitched voice of Dr. Kincel made Rhys shudder, "do you usually have blood splattered barbarians traipsing through your office Mr. Price?"  
  
"I think you'll want to see me now," Tim assured him with a glare at the doctor, "it's relevant."  
  
Rhys nodded wordlessly, he wasn't sure how the vault hunter might help, but anything was better than this hell.  
  
Tim grinned and wandered into the office only to stop at Rhys' desk to hand him a data-sheet. Lifting the blood splattered document the first thing he noticed was the Maliwan CEO's signature. Moving his eyes back up to the body of the writing Rhys was immediately filled with glee.  
  
It was a legally binding contract by which Maliwan gave up half of the trade routes ownership to Atlas, permanently. It was Rhys’ to do with as he wished.  
  
"How?" Rhys stared up into sparkling mismatched eyes and Tim smirked.  
  
"I just suggested in person to the Maliwan CEO that if one vault hunter could get into his office in two days, then he should imagine what a team of us could do."  
  
"Oh I could kiss you, you beautiful man!" Rhys enthused while turning to give Dr. Kincel a nasty grin.  
  
In his moment of triumph he nearly missed Tim's soft voice behind him mumbling, "I wouldn't mind."  
  
Head snapping back to look at Tim he watched as panic chased itself across the vault hunter's features when he realized Rhys had heard.  
  
The CEO could feel heat spreading rapidly across his cheeks; that had been unexpected, but in the most marvellous way,  "I would very much like to investigate that further Mr. Lawrence, if you really meant it."  
  
Tim's face went about as red as the blood splatter on his cheeks but he was nodding, words apparently having left him.  
  
Having settled that Rhys turned his view back to Dr. Kincel, "and what do we do with you?"  
  
The snotty man seemed to realize that everything had suddenly changed on him, but he also appeared to be so terrified that all he was managing was a series of desperate squeaking noises.  
  
"You could always feed him to Betsy, I'm sure Sasha wouldn't mind."  
  
Rhys grinned and swept to his feet, "what an excellent idea."  
  
"Betsy?" Kincel shrieked, "what's Betsy?!"  
  
Betsy was Sasha's pet skag, she'd read in some ridiculous echo-net article that you could domesticate them if you adopted the creatures young enough and fed them.  
  
The name had been chosen by Fiona of course, Sasha having wanted to name it something cooler sounding. But Betsy had stuck, and while Rhys wasn't convinced that Betsy the skag would be anything but the hungry violent creature she'd been born to be, he was perfectly happy to take advantage of her existence in his facility.  
  
Kincel screamed bloody murder the entire way to the enclosure all while being dragged along by a still blushing and smiling Tim.  
  
The Atlas staff would definitely be talking about this tomorrow.  
  
"Please, you can't do this! I'm a Maliwan representative, I have a doctorate in naturopathy," the man was wailing now, "I'm too pretty and smart to die!"  
  
Tim shoved the man unceremoniously into Betsy's pen and shut the door.  
  
Peering through the glass Rhys felt Tim's hand press softly into the muscles in his shoulder, "you're tense" the vault hunter commented.  
  
With a content smile that grew as Betsy shook her new chew toy from side to side Rhys leaned his head back into Tim's shoulder, "it was a long week."  
  
Hesitantly at first and then with growing confidence Tim wrapped his arms around the cyborg’s waist, "better now?"  
  
Turning in the man's arms to look him in the eyes Rhys grinned, "miles."  
  
"So about that kiss?" Tim asked with a slightly awkward glance away.  
  
Reaching up one hand to turn his face back the Atlas CEO smirked, "you mean like this?"  
  
Tim's lips were pliant as Rhys pressed forward, the scrape of stubble adding something raw and perfect to the otherwise soft kiss. When they finally broke apart Kincel had stopped screaming and several new sprays of blood decorated Betsy's enclosure.  
  
Tim pulled the thinner man closer and nipped at his throat with a thrilled look in his eyes that bordered on disbelieving, "yeah, just like that."  
  
"You know I hear the Opportunity Hotel has these small hot tubs, don't suppose you want to see if we can both fit," a snort at his neck made the CEO pull back, "what?"  
  
"The hot tubs there are huge, whoever you heard that from is crazy," Tim paused tilting his head as he traced Rhys' neck tattoo with one finger, "but uh, I'm certainly not opposed to hot tubs."  
  
With a soft laugh Rhys pressed a kiss behind the other man’s ear, "good, because I have some ideas about that and then maybe the bed in the master suite?"  
  
Tim wrapped one hand around Rhys' arm with an eager grin and tugged him towards the door, "which way to the hotel?"  
  
Rhys followed utterly enchanted by the other man's every move, the CEO was pretty sure today had just become the best day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr [here](https://dokt0rgunn.tumblr.com/post/160579913638/only-if-you-would-like-but-maybe-idea-atlas-ceo).
> 
> Shoot me a comment if you've got the time, and feel free to send me a prompt if you have one [here](https://dokt0rgunn.tumblr.com/post/160573238583/if-youre-bored-send-me-an-ask-with-a-borderlands).


End file.
